The Strange Highschooler
by X-xx-Sazza-xx-X
Summary: Sakura Aisu is a highschool student, Shizuo is the first person she meets in her new home who get's on her bad side and her on his. And forever they stay like that in a constant battle until something happens that makes both of them change their minds
1. Chapter 1

Durarara!-  
>1<br>Stupid Baka!

**At the moment this doesn't have a name, so if anyone could think of a name it would be appreciated! Now I have only watched the Subbed Anime of this and I don't know if I've kept Shizuo in character, so if he is a little bit OOC then I am deeply sorry for that and anyone who would like to help me keep him in character would also be appreciated.**

**Warnings: Mention of Rape latter on, attempted rape latter on and might be a Lemon as well, depends.  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! but I own Sakura Aisu and this storyline.

* * *

><p>Sakura Aisu walked around the streets of Ikebukuro in daze. Her bright golden eyes that were covered by glasses were sparkling with excitement; she spun in a slow circle. Never before had she seen so many massive buildings in one place or people for that matter. A breeze caught her auburn hair, it blowed in-front of her, it was long reaching her knees and was held up in a ponytailbun by a butterfly clip, she had smaller butterfly clips holding her plaited fringe on the sides of her head.

She let a small innocent smile embrace her face as she spotted a park nearby, she loved parks, ever since she was small and her mother would take her there to get away from her father. That trail of thought made her smile falter before, with practiced ease, she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and locked them away in a draw marked **DO NOT OPEN!** She giggled slightly making a few people glance at her weirdly.

She shrugged her shoulders as she made her way through the paths of the park looking up at the blooming flowers. She wore quiet a bubbly out-fit, one that she doesn't wear often however. She wore a pink skirt with a bubble hem that went halfway down her thigh, white boots with a thick heel and a white top that was tight around her chest but flared out around her stomach it had no sleeves.

She smiled randomly at people who passed her, they smiled back at her, and some even bowed to her. She felt at home here, even though she didn't like loud noises or crowded places much, the people here reminded her of the lovely people at her old farm Village up at the top region of the main Island of Japan.

Sakura raised an eyebrow as the people around her became immobilized; she titled her head when she saw what appeared to be a vending machine, flying through the air. _'Well, that's not something you see every day,'_ she mused to herself. She traced the path the vending machine was taking and noticed a small boy on the ground. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked back up at the vending machine. _'It looks like it's going to hit him!'_

Without a though, she dashed forward, covering the distance with long, strides, her legs moving quickly to get to the kid. She measured the distance in her mind and dived forward, gathering the kid in her arms and rolling out of the way of the vending machine. She heard people let out breathe of shock at the girl who moved so fast to save a boy from something they appeared to be used to.

She glanced behind her and sighed. _'That was a close one,' _she thought. She looked down at the child in her arms that seemed to nearly being going into shock. His big green eyes had tears in the corner.

"Hey, it's alright," she whispered smiling down at the kid who looked back up into her eyes and sniffed loudly. "That was a close one wasn't it?" she asked. The kid nodded slowly. "Do vending machines fly often around here?" she was trying to get the kid to talk so that he didn't go into shock. _'Seriously, who the hell throws a vending machine in a populated area?'_ she asked herself keeping her anger in check until she met the person who threw it.

"Kira!" a voice screamed sharply to the left. Sakura stood up and turned to face a woman with black hair and blue eyes, her tear stained face made the kid, Kira, start to cry again. "Oh, thank god! You're alright!" she rushed forward and took Kira out of Sakura's arms. She pulled Sakura into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, thank you so much for saving my baby boy!" Sakura bowed and waved away the thank you after she was released from the mother's strong grip.

"Please, it was my pleasure," she replied with a smile as she ruffled Kira's hair, who beamed up at her. "I have to ask but is it natural for things that aren't meant to fly around here to fly?" the mother looked at Sakura and saw the confusion on her face.

"You're knew around here aren't you?" receiving a nod she smiled and gave her a warning. "Whatever you do stay away from Shizuo Heiwajima, you do not want to get him mad." Sakura frowned, a bit confused by the warning but was willing to bet that this Shizuo Heiwajima guy is the one that endangered Kira's life. She felt her temper flare even further but wouldn't let it snap until she came upon this person.

"Thank you for the warning," she said with a bow. "By the way my names Sakura Aisu."

"Elena Solarist," the mother said. Sakura smiled once more before walking off in the direction the vending machine came from. She let her temper snap then and there. Her mouth became a thin line and purple fragments started to appear in her eyes which narrowed down.

Everyone got out of her way as she literally stormed her way to where she could hear the faint sound of yelling. She started to jog before sprinting wanting to get there sooner and give Shizuo Heiwajima a piece of her mind, little did she know what would come of this meeting or just how dangerous he is or what would come of their lives from her doing that.

When she got there she saw ten guys on the ground not really moving but twitching and one guy with badly dyed blonde hair and purple eyes, wearing a bartender uniform. She saw some people lingering on the outskirts, far enough away to appear to be not watching yet close enough to see. Taking a deep breath and pushing the slight fear that raced through her heart down she opened her mouth prepared to give this stupid baka a piece of her mind.

"Hey! Guy with the horribly done dye job!" she called out. Everyone looked at her like she was nuts. Everyone knew not to piss Shizuo off when he was already in a bad mood. "Are you Shizuo Heiwajima?" She took a step forward, faltered a little bit when he turned to glare at her but pushed the electric shock of fear down, determined to let this male know just what she thought.

Shizuo Heiwajima looked up and towards the sound of a female voice. He was already in a bad mood and someone just insulted the job that his brother did on his hair. He was stunned for a second when he saw a girl of about eighteen or so standing there looking furious wearing clothes that made her look very harmless particularly the glasses. In fact what surprised him more was that she hardly seemed afraid of him even though she obviously knew his name and he couldn't think of a reason why she would be angry with him at all, he had never seen her previously either, now he doesn't have a good memory but he would remember someone who wasn't scared of him.

"Who's asking?" he growled, feeling his eye twitch and a vein pop up in his forehead. Sakura walked right up to him and jabbed him with her pointer finger. Yes, she could feel the killed intent radiating off of this guy along with his power but she didn't really care at the moment, later she might realise what she did was a mistake but her rage was overtaking at the moment.

"Sakura Aisu," she growled right back. "And you throwing a bloodily vending machine in the air nearly hurt a little kid!" she pronounced each word with a jab of her finger.

"So, what?" Shizuo growled walking closer to the girl, Sakura, he thought she said her name was; he saw the tinniest flash of fear before it was replaced with an even bigger flush of vehemence. The purple in her eyes becoming more prominent.

"So what?" she repeated balling her hands up into fists. "I'll tell you what, you bloodily, stupid, cocky, stuck up bastard! You could have been arrested for murder or sued if the kid was only hurt!" and took one step back and swang her fist at him. She felt it connect to his check, she also saw him go flying back a few meters. She glanced at her know red knuckles. _'Wow, that guy has a hard head…and I hit him as hard as I could! He must be strong to only go back a few meters, I mean I'm obviously not as strong as him but I am stronger than normal,'_ she whined a bit in her head.

She let a small smirk appear on her face as he sat up with blood coming out of his nose. He blinked slowly at the tall, yet small looking girl before looking at the space her punch put between them and the pain he felt in his cheek.

"And that is what I call karma!" she cheered, triumph clearly written all over her face. "And with that my dear annoying, childish friend I bid you goodbye and I hope I never have to see you again."

She turned around on her heels and walked away, with a little skip to her walk. Shizuo stood up and glared after the girl, a little disappointed that there wasn't anything for him to throw at her. _'Humph! She pisses me off nearly as much as the flea does,'_ he thought wiping the blood from his nose. _'And she must be pretty strong to knock me back, I'm afraid I disagree with you on your last sentence…Sakura was it? Because I very much want to meet you again to see just how strong you are.'_

By the next day news had gotten round of a girl, who was obviously in high school punching and knocking Shizuo Heiwajima down. Apparently she had called herself Sakura Aisu and so many people wanted to meet her especially Izaya Orihara and I think we all know why he wants to meet her but fate and destiny have other plans for her and karma thinks it's about time that Izaya doesn't get something he wants for once.


	2. I Dislike You!

2  
>I dislike You!<p>

**Alright here is the Second Chapter! Hope you Enjoy, next chapter she meets the highschool gang! For disclaimer look at first chapter  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was the day after Sakura had hit the strongest man in Ikebukuro and her fist still hurt a bit. Luckily she didn't have to go to school until the following week for some reason but for whatever reason she was fine with it, she knew that word had gotten round about her and she knew that there would be gossip going on at school if she went there.<p>

"Sushi good!" a loud voice with a Russian accent caught her attention. Looking over she saw a big black man handing out fliers and talking about how Sushi is good. Looking at her clock she figured she could have lunch now and finish her exploring later.

She made her way over to the Russian Sushi restaurant. Today she was wearing clothes that she was mostly seen in, a pair of jeans with rips in them, some old joggers, and these ones were Chucks, a long sleeved white singlet and a brown dress shirt over the top. This one had its sleeves ripped off, it was tucked in and the last two buttons where the only ones done up. She smiled up at the giant man before her, surprise filling her system when she didn't fear anything from being so close to him.

"Hello, you came eat Sushi, Sushi good," he said to her holding out a flyer.

"Thank you," she said cheerfully taking a flyer. "Yes, I think I could eat some Sushi right about now. I'm Sakura Aisu." She said with a bow.

"Simon Brezhnev," the cheerful giant replied. "Are you the same Sakura Aisu that punched Shizuo?" he asked.

"Yes but only because he threw a vending machine in the air and it nearly hit a little kid," she explained. "Usually I don't like to hit people." Simon smiled at her as if pleased with the answer she gave him.

"Good, fighting isn't good," Simon agreed before going back to trying to get more customers. Sakura smiled sweetly and walked towards the entrance to the shop.

Walking in, she breathed in deeply smelling the delicious scent of Sushi. She smiled brightly and made her way over to a bar stool and sat down. She looked around the shop and spotted four people sitting at a booth, three were males and one was female. The female and the male with the blonde hair were arguing about what she guessed to be Manga/Anime. The other two males were ignoring their friends and talking two each other.

"Hello what would you like?" a voice made her eyes move back to the front, lucky to because the male wearing the bandana looked over to her with a frown decorating his face.

"Anything would do, please," she answered with a bright smile to the owner who smiled back.

"Anything coming right up," he announced walking back to the back of the restaurant.

"No way!" the female of the group of four caught Sakura's and everyone else's attention. "Naruto is way better with Gaara not Hinata." Sakura giggled slightly agreeing full heartily with the girl.

"Erika, Naruto isn't gay!" the male who was arguing with her pointed out. Sakura couldn't help but say something, besides this guy was dissing her dreams.

"Yes, but if Naruto was real the whole fan world agrees that he would be gay with Gaara, and Sasuke would be gay as well," she pointed back at him making them turn their eyes onto her. Erika the girl squealed and ran over to her.

"You're a slash fan?" she asked looking at her with big sparkling eyes. "Of anime and manga?" Sakura laughed and scratched her head.

"Yeah but I haven't seen that many, I didn't have time before and there weren't many shops that sold anime or manga where I lived," she explained before letting out a yelp as Erika pulled her into a bone crashing hug,

"It doesn't matter!" she exclaimed. "You're a slash fan!" Sakura laughed as the older female let go of her. "What's your name?" Sakura saw Erika's three other companions walk over and a small shiver of fear ran down her spine but they can't be too bad…can they?

"Sakura Aisu," she told her.

"Sakura Aisu?" the male with the bandana asked. "As in the high school girl who knocked Shizuo Heiwajima down?" Sakura looked towards him and nodded.

"Wow!" the male who was arguing with Erika smiled. "We're meeting a legend!"

"I'm not so sure about that," Sakura muttered, her cheeks tinted red.

"Here you go," the manager of the Russian Sushi placed a plate of some kind of Sushi in-front of Sakura before walking away to attend to another customer.

"No you are!" Erika gushed. "Besides from Izaya, you are the only person who can hurt Shizuo. I'm Erika Karisawa."

"Walker Yumasaki," the blonde male said taking her hands. Sakura's eyes flashed before she pulled her hands out of his grip.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Not use to contact." She explained looking away.

"Don't worry about it," the bandana male told her smiling. "They always get a bit too excited about things. I'm Kyohei Kadota." Sakura smiled at him, the fear gone already.

"Just ignore them," the last one said. "I'm Saburo Togusa."

"Pleasure to meet you all," Sakura smiled just as their phones went off.

"Sorry but we've got to go," Erika told her with a pout. "But we'll definitely catch up with you later!" Sakura chuckled as they left the Russian Sushi before going to her own meal.

Sometime later she left the Russian Sushi place, waving goodbye to Simon as she made her way down to the park she had seen early. Sakura paused as she saw a tall blonde man walking with a black man with dreadlocks out of the corner of her eyes. She felt her eyes narrow down at the ignorant male, her fist clenched and she really wanted something to throw at him…maybe not a vending machine but something small.

Everyone moved out of her way as she stormed towards the park. She was muttering under her breathe, she didn't realise that someone was walking towards her before she knocked into them. She started to fall backwards when an arm grabbed her waist. She looked up and froze, her face paled slightly as she met the eyes of a male. She quickly pushed his arm away and backed away.

"Who are you?" she asked slowly.

"My name's Izaya Orihara and you must be Sakura Aisu," he smiled knowingly. Sakura raised an eyebrow and backed away from him again. _'I don't like the look of this guy,'_ she thought.

"I'm leaving," she said bluntly turning around. Sakura could be cold and distance if she met someone she really didn't like, and she really didn't like this guy, she didn't know why, it was just this feeling she had.

"Aw, why, Sakura-Chan?" he asked pouting slightly.

"Because I don't like you," she told him honestly. Her mother had always told her to be honest to the people she didn't like and she was. "Goodbye." She went to move when she was something flying right towards Izaya and herself.

"Izaya!" _that_ voice called out just as a vending machine landed near them. Izaya and Sakura both stepped out of the way, Sakura turned her furious eyes onto Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Hey, Rokudenashi!" she snarled out as he came closer, completely forgetting about Izaya at the moment, once again Sakura felt a small shiver of fear ran down her spine but most of it was covered by her penetrating fury. "What did I tell you about throwing things like that in populated areas?"

She was quite glad to see a bruise around his eye, which was good considering her slightly sore fist. Shizuo glanced away from the annoying flea and saw that girl, Sakura, standing there looking completely furious, with those weird eyes of hers that got flecked with purple when she was angry.

"Great two annoying people," Shizuo growled. "And you two seem quiet friendly with each other. And I am not a bastard!" Sakura laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Please, I don't even know him, he just randomly came up to me," she told him. "Plus I don't even like him and I'm pretty sure you are a bastard if you just throw vending machines threw the air not caring if it hits an innocent kid." Shizuo blinked and looked at Sakura; she saw the distaste in her eyes when she glanced at Izaya, Shizuo forgot about the bastard comment for now just focusing on the fact that there is another person alive who hates Izaya on first sight.

"Sakura-Chan, why do you hate me so?" Izaya whined. Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch. _'Never before have I met someone so annoying!'_ she screamed in her head.

"I don't have to explain myself to anyone that I highly dislike and I am going, being surrounded by two ignorant males is just too much," Sakura waved her hand and moved to walk around Shizuo but he stopped her by grabbing her arm. Sakura froze and slowly turned her eyes to meet Shizuo's.

"First off, why are you so strong?" he asked. "I've never met anyone, besides from that annoying flea or Simon, who's been able to hurt me, especially a girl." Sakura couldn't help herself; she just acted without thinking like she usually did in this type of situation.

"Let me go now!" she screamed slamming her foot into Shizuo's side. His grip on her arm loosened and he went flying backwards. Sakura was shaking but not from anger as all the people around them thought but from fear. "Don't ever touch me again." She muttered before taking off towards the centre of the park.

She brushed away the tears that appeared at the side of her eyes. _'Don't cry, don't cry!'_ she chanted in her head. She slowed down as she reached the pond in the middle of the park; she sat down on the edge and stared into the water. Her reflection showed her eyes, wide with and shinning with unshed tears that so desperately tried to get out.

She clenched her eyes shut and looked away from her reflection. Images appeared in her head, as her arm tingled from where Shizuo had grabbed her arm. She looked down, her arm was red the outline of a hand could be seen. She shook her head and gripped her hair. _'No, please no, go away! I don't want to remember!'_ she screamed in her head.

She breathed in deeply and she thought of something different, anything at all, she started to through her katas in her mind, through the movements of the quarter-staff katas until she didn't see the images run through her head. She stood up slowly and made her way to her apartment.

Her moves where slow and sluggish, her shoulder sagged and her eyes were guarded and sad. A frown was in place instead of her normal happy smile. She ignored everyone around her, she ignored her neighbour, the old lady that was so kind to her as she opened her door and slammed it shut.

She threw off her shoes on her way to her bedroom, not evening caring that one landed in the kitchen and the other in the longue room, she kicked her door open, shredded her shirt and jeans as she crawled under the quilt and just slept the rest of the day away. Actually she cried half of the night but the rest she slept.

Sakura awoke to the sound of her alarm going off and the knocking of someone at her door. She groaned as she slid her hand out to tap the annoying buzzing thing and slowly stood up and looked at the time. Her eyes widened slowly before she let out a string of curses and dived for her school uniform which was hanging of a coat hanger on the door to her wardrobe.

She hopped down the hallway trying to get her shoes on, holding her school bag in her mouth; she opened the door to see her kind neighbour holding a brown bag in her hand.

"Sakura, good to know you're awake," the old lady, Mrs Smith, smiled. "You looked tired yesterday, so I thought you might sleep in and made you some lunch for school. And this is for breakfast." Mrs Smith held up and blueberry muffin and a cup of coffee in a throw away cup. Sakura's eyes sparkled at the thought of eating some home-made muffins.

"Thank you so much, Mrs Smith, sorry I didn't say hello to you yesterday," Sakura apologised as she took the brown bag and placed it carefully in her bag, before taking the coffee and muffin from the old lady. "I was in a world of my own."

"Not a worry my Dear, now you best be going if you don't want to be late for your first day of school," Mrs Smith waved away the apology, her blue eyes warm and friendly. "If you should need anything don't be embarrassed to ask, sweetie." Sakura placed a soft kiss on Mrs Smith's cheek as she walked past her.

"You are too kind, I shall see you later!" She called waving over her shoulder as she quickly walked towards her school hurriedly eating her muffin and drinking her coffee. _'Man, that Muffin was delicious; I have to invite Mrs Smith over for dinner at some stage to say thank you…and so she can give me that blueberry muffin recipe,'_ she thought.


End file.
